Chance
by nightshadelove
Summary: when the king of mobius and the ultimate life form have a one nightstand what possibly happen ? nothing except a baby on the way . Can Elias acorn make Shadow forgive him before the baby's brith. warning crack ships , mpreg .
1. dear friend

one nightstand happens between the ultimate life form and the king of the acorns leads to many problems

and one of them a baby on the way

warming crack pairings:

Elias acorn x Shadow the hedgehog ( main pair )

Monkey khan x Sonic the hedgehog

and Espio the chameleon x Silver the hedgehog as side pairings

2nd warning : mpreg

**In an ordinary day and an ordinary neighborhood and in an really really ordinary house butwith unordinary people .**

**There were two people living in it , talking about their new upcoming mission . And ofcourse both teammates are not interested in it , but they have to discuss it .**

**Then the spy starts speaking and says ,**

**Rouge: ugh shadow can you remind me why me and you work with commander "I don't trust the both of you " and do his dirty job for him .**

**Shadow : To protect the world , I think , and to ... * bleach* ugh... this the third time this morning .**

**Rouge : No , for real there is something wrong with and we need to know what , youve been vomiting alot lately and you ...**

**Shadow : want to eat and sleep alot **...**wait I ... no it can't be**

**Rouge : you don't think you are ..do you ? I mean you would have shown and wait you didn't tell me when did you had that night and who did it with you**

**Shadow : I... two months it's been two months and it was with the king.**

**Rouge : The king .. you mean princess sally's brother .. as in King Elias acorn of Mobious the long lost prince ...**

**Shadow nodded and said in a low ton : y..yes him . while being embarrassed cause this is the first time rouge speaks this way with him .**

**Rouge : well.. it seems that we can't do anything now but hope it's just normal sickness .. how about we go to the doctor to check .**

**Shadow : rouge I didn't want you to get angry and thanks for caring about me.**

**Rouge : Ah Shadow that's too sweet and ofcourse I would do that after all you are my best and only true friend.**

**Shadow : really ?**

**Rouge : yes , now let's return to our topic and check and you wanna know somethin'...**

**Shadow : huh , what is it ?**

**Rouge : I'll kick the king's ass if tries to deny that you two did that and made a baby**

**Shadow : thanks for real and ...hey**

**rouge then pulled shadow and told him : we've been speaking for an hour now without reachin the point .**

**Shadow : ahaha * I'm really glad to have rouge as my friend ***


	2. perfect dream or not

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The two friends visit to the doctor was pretty unpleasant as everything had happened in a different way .****As it seems that shadow is actually pregnant , and he can't say anything about , he felt something weird happening with him since that night .****Shadow and Rouge were frozen by the word "_positive"_ , and Rouge was the first one to wake up from her state and says :****YOU ARE DOOMED SHADOW , WHAT WERE YOU THINKING THAT NIGHT . but as soon as she looks at her friend she lowers her voice and speaks kindly : I'm sorry for my sudden out brust .**

**'m scared on you , it's just seems completely complicated right now , especially for you in your condition.**

**But then Shadow said :**

**I won't tell him , nobody should know about the baby's father identity no matter what.**

**Rouge : What the ... are you in your full state of mind , something like this ...**

**Shadow : but .. I will be the who deliver him can't I have him completely to me and secondly I don't want the king to be with me just for the baby plus he might wait for his son to be born and after that he will take him away from me ..s..so... e-even if you don't want to help in it I will do it myself and run away after all I found something precious to fight for ..**

**Rouge : Ah ... I guess you made up your mind and don't worry I'll stand by your side remeber that but our biggest problem now is not the king , it's commander shit , you know he wants one thing on you .**

**Shadow : Rouge don't worry I'll tell that I had a relationship withsomeone and he died not long ago..., which remind me didn't we have a mission after an hour..**

**Rouge : oh my ... how could I forget about it ...and Shadow this is going to be your last mission okay and then you'll take rest If you really wanna take care of him .**

**Shadow : okay now let's finish it .**

**_After the mission :_**

**Commander tower had called both shadow and rouge into his office to congratulate them on their success and some other business .**

**Commander tower : well , Rouge and...shadow you two did a great job today and for that you will be rewarded by three days off and extra money on your salary**

**Rouge : well that's good ..and sir, shadow wants to speak to you about an important thing .**

**Shadow : I'm pregnant , and I need to take a long holiday**

**Commander tower : ...wait , what ?..excuse me can you repeat what you just said .. I think I heard pregnant between those words.**

**Shadow : I said I'm pregnant and I need a HOLIDAY**

**Commander tower: from whom , I have to know what my top agent did from behind my back .**

**Shadow: IT was an normal squirrel that died in the explosion last month .**

**Commander tower : and when did you know you were agent .**

**Shadow : the previous week .**

**Rouge : ah , well I guess that this the last question right , sir .**

**Commander : yeah , it's the last thing I needed to know anyway agent shadow your going to start your holiday tomorrow but right now I want the both of to go to Mobius and give Commander prower this report and then you can go wherever you two want.**

**Shadow : * seriously , I want to sleep I'm tired and I hope the comm..to die ***

**Rouge : okay sir well go right now.**

**Commander tower : * I really don't trust anything he said about the father there is something suspicious about it ***

**Some time later :**

**Shadow and rouge have went to mobius and were heading to ask about the place commander prower since he wasn't in his office nor with the head of the royal service Geoffrey st john .**

**After checking these places they decided to ask his son about him and may give the report to him instead.**

**but as they reached his place they heared loud shouting comming from that and it was pretty obvious to whom it belonged , cause as always it's sonic and knuckles fighting on nothing , both rouge and shadow gave tails a sympathized look and just told that he got used to it .**

**anyone who would see sonic and knuckles fights would never believe that they are dating or as in now used to .**

**Tails then had asked shadow and rouge for the reason of their visit then shadow replied :**

**the commander wanted us to give your father this report and when we didn't find him we decided to give it to you deliver it to him .**

** Tails : well my father is out of town this week and don't worry shadow I'll deliver it ..**

**tails said while he was smiling a warm smile that made shadow smile to and think * tails is so innocent for this world ... I hope my baby lives happily and stays innocent to ***

**While rouge and shadow were about to leave sonic had called shadow and told him .**

**Sonic : Oi faker , King Elias had told me that if I ever saw you to tell you that he wants to see you and well .. do want to compete after you meet with the king.**

**Shadow : I'm sorry I can't compete with you right now * what the hell the king wants from me more than what he took***

**Rouge : well , see you later guys .**

**After that , on their way to castle acorn , Rouge have told Shadow to calm down and reminded him to have his mouth shut about the baby .**

**Rouge : you know even though I wanted to see the king's father face when he knows that his grandchild is gonna come from you but I can't just go against your wish .**

**Shadow : I... thanks for respecting that... what are laughing for ?**

**Rouge : pfftt ...ahhahaha I can't stop imagining the scene his would die in the same moment out of shock as for the king I would have kicked his ass if he ...**

**Shadow : Rouge we have came .. let's see what he wants and leave .**


	3. chapter 3

**_IN THE CASTLE OF ACORNS :_**

**One of the servants have informed them about the place where the king is waiting , but when Rouge was about to enter , she was stopped by the secret service commander Geoffrey st john telling her :**

**You know , The king asked just for the hedgehog and not you with him .**

**Rouge : well yeah but hey I have to enter .**

**Geoffrey : hell no and back off , what are you his baby siter .**

**Shadow : hey Rouge it's okay besides it will take a little time.**

**Rouge : fine , but that doesn't mean I'm okay with it .**

**In the office **

**The king stood infront of the large window , as sunset colours fall on him making him look more handsome in shadow's eyes**.

"hey that's not the time to do this and he doesn't deserve... it ..b.but he is here and he seems so ..so..no STOP IT shadow ...

Shadow : Argh ..*cough*ah why is th

Elias : huh shadow are you okay *in a worry tone * is there is anything bothering you .he said while getting near to shadow.

Shadow : no , it's not that important anyway .. so tell me what did you need from me.

Elias : ahem ... well I want .. I mean I need ..I wanted to

Shadow: you want ..what ..*why isn't he speaking*thought shadow .

Elias : I wanted to ask you out today if you're free tonight and to spend time with you as a mean of a new start , cause I want to be together again as friends in the least.

Shadow : um.. *is he asking me out ...b.be together ..n.nononono don't fall for him again shadow * I'm sorry I'm not free this night, nor the rest of this week , and if that's all I'll leave ..and ..

w-wait...said Elias..um I know you're still angry from me and I understand your reason but l didn't mean ..didn't want it ...to reach to this moment I don't want you to avoid me .

Shadow: seriously ..after what you did to me that night ..you don't want me to avoid you ..do you realize what have taken from me you've took my virginity my pride and my ...my everything and then you in return confess to me that it was just a lie a game .

Elias : I know I just don't wanna lose you you're one of the few people I trust . I consider you as my friend and I don't wanna change it .

Shadow : THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT WITH SONIC YOUR ...ugh *no I can't no why *

Clutching his stomach , Shadow suddenly felt the urge to vomit , before he could runaway and without any warning he already started vomiting and when the king noticed this he ordered the servants to clean the mess and took Shadow to his personal chamber .

**In the chamber :**

Elias left Shadow to rest while he went to bring something , shadow started to think about what he should tell him and cursed himself for what had happened not like he could've stopped it , after all he was pregnant from him , but he won't say it out loud

As for Elias , he thought about the strange behaviour of Shadow , it's not like as if the ultimate life form doesn't act always this way but what happened was far from normal , he couldn't understand does it have something with that night , could shadow possibly be pregnant and those are the symptoms of pregnancy , after all he has to know as he could / is the father .

A father, this idea didn't bothere Elias at all ,it actually made him smile as it's been a dream for him to have family of his own even if it was with shadow he didn't mind it at all he thought about his feelings toward shadow about their shared night , but still it could be just a stress that affected Shadow even if he is the ultimate life form it doesn't mean he isn't able to get sick or anything afterall he is a soul that breathes that needs to live.

Elias shoved all these thoughts aside as he knocked the door and entered even though he didn't even flinch when he was welcomed with shadow's glare and asked : how are you feeling now ?

and ofcourse shadow had answered him with anger , that he is fine and he has to leave now .

but Elias told shadow that he needs to ask him one last thing and that was the most thing running through his mind , while staring at shadow who was starting to feel irritated by his stare even though his heart was fluttered by the warmth it came from it and then elias asked : Ar..are y you pre..pregnant ?

then shadow looked at the king with disbelief and then started laughing and said seriously you think that I am bearing your child please don't think this way cause you know me if I was ever pregnant from then I would've came and told you even if you're getting married ...and I am so sorry I need to go ...sayonara your majesty King Elias.

and by this words , shadow left the room and ran before anyone could catch him while he started crying and thought * dammit he is ...please king understand what I am hiding is so you could be happy so you could have a chance with the one you want ...but you don't know that you stole my heart and broke it in the same time..*

shadow saw rouge waiting for him at the entrance of Acorn castle and rouge started asking him if that king bothered him in any bad way so she could have a reason to kick his ass but then shadow commented her question with just : everything went fine ...let's leave rouge ..l.really want to go shopping I want to bring many things to my child .I ..want to shower him with love and protection.

rouge : well lets go handsome or should I say pretty single mom .

huh..a mom I think I could get used to it said shadow while rubbing his stomach.


End file.
